You Wish You Knew
by Previously-FTS
Summary: Sometimes you gotta go hardcore for Valentine's Day. Set a few years after the second war. [Asucaga Valentine's Day Parade]


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

Written in hurry with no clear plot for Asucaga Valentine's Day Parade.

* * *

.

_Sometimes, you gotta go hardcore for Valentine's Day._

.

* * *

xxx

The day Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala lost in the woods started out innocently enough.

Valentine's Day for them was supposed to be the day where they dine by the lake, watch movies and make out until they can't even walk tomorrow. Alas, after three years of dating, Cagalli and Athrun had unexpectedly become what everyone on the earth and PLANT dubbed as the C.E version of Romeo and Juliet and those times where they could just have a date anywhere or anytime they wanted was officially over. Their fans were flocking their mansion's gate with cameras just to record them, spying them when they were trying to grab a lunch and screaming whenever they hold hands. These 'fans' named them the Asucaga pair and thus they unwittingly became the ultimate symbol of love between the naturals and coordinators.

Sounds great, huh?

Anyway...

At the beginning of the emergence of these 'fans', Cagalli dismissed them as non-important matters to be discarded into her_ 'don't care'_ drawers while Athrun developed the overprotective boyfriend syndrome whenever they were caught in the camera flash light. Don't blame him, though, the poor guy sometimes feeling wary, thinking that he couldn't differentiate the camera's light from the flash bombs. Lacus on the other hand, thought that this Asucaga romance was super _splendid_ to promote peace between the genetic races, what more, the coordinator and naturals had just began to renew their relationship thus, both Cagalli and Athrun were perfect in showing how naturals and coordinators could love each other despite their genetics.

All these notions however, were another thing that Cagalli shoved into her _'don't care'_ drawers because she thought as long as she loved him, he loved her and of course, great in bed, she couldn't care less whether he was an alien or whatnot.

But still, despite Cagalli's uncaring attitude towards these Asucaga fans, the number of fanpages in the Social Networks kept increasing by the day, their pictures were taken without them noticing it, fanfics were written and fanarts were everywhere all over the internet. Some even made a serious discussion _IF_ they had kids, what they would be, whether they would be a natural or a coordinator.

To sum up, they cared about Asucaga more than Cagalli cared about what kind of coffee she would like to drink every morning and trust me, Cagalli cared a lot whether to start her day with a mocha or latte. One wrong coffee in the morning would cause storm all through the day in the office. You would not find any pious people here in the office but they would uphold Kira Yamato's words of wisdom, _'You don't wanna mess with the storm named Miss Athha.'_

In Athrun Zala's case however, he was getting very, very aggravated that he couldn't kiss his girlfriend in the public anymore without getting their pictures taken and he began to believe that these fans hired ninjas to do it because somehow, all their kissing pictures were all over the internet. And the worst of all, these fans would write a story about them and published it on the net. He would not tell Cagalli about these fanfics although he guessed she already knew but decided that it wasn't bad enough that she had to make a law to forbid it.

All of these over the top saccharine fanfics landed on his radar NOT because he googled his name or Cagalli's or _god forbid,_ Asucaga. NO. He didn't need to do that because Yzak Joule literally smacked him in the face with 250 pages one shot fanfic when he made a remark about the platinum blond, ZAFT General's need of anger-management therapy. And Dearka, oh boy, this one just straight up confessed that he joined one of Asucaga fansite just for shit and giggles. He even joined a discussion with fellow Asucaga fans on 'What will Athrun Zala give Cagalli on Valentine's Day? Is it lace lingerie or kinkier stuff?'

Athrun's patience met its limit when on 13th February, his computer bombed with fanarts of him and Cagalli getting it on their desk. He managed to unplug the whole system when Cagalli walked into the room in her Emir's suit and thank god it was dark because he sported a raging hard on due to the very explicit details that he had just seen.

Cagalli who was still oblivious of the impending disaster (which he predicted would happen tomorrow), crossed her arms and eyed him like he was insane and asked him what the hell he was doing unplugging all the main system when there was shitload of stuff she wanted to finish before tomorrow.

"Let's go" Athrun manage to say, looking all nervous as he dragged her away from his office. He would do something to clean up his and Cagalli's computer but first, he was one hundred and twenty percent sure that they needed to get away from all this madness. The last thing he wanted to do was letting these people ruined his and Cagalli's Valentine's Day.

So instead of the original plan to finish up his works, he drove Cagalli to her mansion, asked her to pack her stuffs while he packed all the items needed and they were going to hike and spend time alone on top of the mountain, where no Asucaga fans could take their pictures. There, they could be all lovey dovey, snuggle in the blanket, pop a champagne, sit in front of bonfire with her head leaning on his shoulder and he strumming his guitar, serenading his princess.

...That was the original plan, before _Princess_ Cagalli dropped the compass into the river stream like all cliché princess who sought trouble in their fairy tale's stories. Athrun could only stare like a dumbfuck which he was usually not, while the compass lost in the depth of the river.

And while he thought they were at best- screwed royally, the best excuse Cagalli could come out was "Fuck... today's gravity was stronger than yesterday.", and she delivered it like it was common that the gravity could be stronger or weaker whenever the Mother Nature liked it. Athrun just blinked, unable to say or cuss as Cagalli turned and fluttered her eyelashes because she knew that was one of Athrun's weaknesses. And the Princess of ORB pushed her luck further by suggesting that they camp there and wait for the sun to come down because it was still noon and she couldn't guess which side was north or south.

So, both of them set out a camp by the river, put out all their foods and decided to have a picnic there.

Athrun crossed the _hiking_ off his today's list.

But Athrun's sombre mood swivelled like 180 degrees when Cagalli stood in front of him in a green mint bikini.

Yes, bikini.

Two pieces, sexy as sin that left nothing for him to imagine. Hell yeah mother nature.

"Eyes up here, Zala."

"Yup" Athrun said to her breasts in bikini top.

Cagalli giggled and extended her hand to reach for his hands and pulled him up. The Princess of ORB did not often giggling like Miriallia, because one, she was Cagalli Yula Athha the well respected leader of ORB and second she was supposed to be a tomboy, except when there was no one around except Athrun. And Athrun liked her giggles, he always said that her giggles was like the sound of music in his ears.

Athrun Zala was usually corny like that when there was no around too. So they were even in being hypocrites regarding their image in the public's eyes. But now, when there were only two of them, Cagalli could be girly and sexy while he could be corny and handsy all he wanted. What a perfect pair.

So both of them went to the river banks, and like a boy scout, Athrun promptly checking the area and the safe depth before he pulled Cagalli in with him. They swam and washed each other's back like a pair of elder couple and then groped each other like a pair of hormonal teens.

Bikini and boxer were soon forgotten in their wave of passion.

Valentine's Day couldn't be better than this.

But then, when they woke up the next morning, they finally realized that they were actually in a fucked up situation. They were actually lost— well if you count the part where Cagalli had no idea which side was north or south and Athrun's compass was installed with GPS, tracker and virtual 3D map which now was currently unavailable to them, so yeah, they were ninety nine point nine percent lost.

At this point, the bickering ensued—Cagalli was still trying to justify that she felt the earth was shaking thus why she accidentally dropped the compass while Athrun was trying to be the calmed one while he mentioned that if the earth was shaking then he must be a single cell idiot.

"Well there's a day when you can be wrong!" Cagalli leaned forward before she shouted right at his face.

"This is not the time for you saying that to me, princess" he hissed and leaned forward to her face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh very much yes, Cagalli"

And as their nose touched, their rage turned into something else and they engaged in another face-sucking session which lasted for a few hours before they decided to end their fights for a while and started to move to what Athrun said the correct way because he could 'sense' it.

Cagalli could only hold in her scoff and hoped he was right.

"My dad used to say if I somehow got lost, just follow the river stream until we found a village"

Athrun turned around and stared at her and Cagalli thought of Yuuna Roma Seiran who looked at her like she got a cotton candy in her head instead of brain and she started to feel irritated. But Athrun continued to stare at her mutely like she was a wonder before he laughed and tugged her to his side and she stumbled a bit because her bagpack was quite heavy.

"I've already long knew that you're kind of survivor. Stranded in the desert? No problem, make friends with the people there and even better, joined their resistance group. Stranded in a deserted island? No problem, seduce a lonely ZAFT soldier in green undies and you'd get feed and taken care of. See my point? You're like a walking, living, good luck charm. We'll get through this. I just hope we'll get to the nearest village or whatever it is and get home." Athrun leaned his chin on Cagalli's head, his arms wrapped around her and Asucaga fans wished they could see this so that they could write fanfics about it.

Well you wished, because they finally found a village and quickly reverted to their well-known image of being a tomboy woman and a rigid but still, handsome man.

One hour after they contacted the headquarter, Kira fetched them with a medium sized aircraft. Being the only blood related family to Cagalli, he smiled and looked at Cagalli concernly before engaging in man to man stares with Athrun which suggested that he would dissect him like an insect if his sister was harmed in any way. This was a moment where Cagalli decided that she wouldn't try to care or trying to put her head into it because there was a limit in her effort to understand the macho world and it reached its quota of the month a few hours ago when Athrun said he could _'sense'_ the way home. And that was why females always answered with_ 'fine'_, _'suit yourself', 'right' _or _'nevermind_' whenever these males shoving their so called alpha-attitude to them. And these days Cagalli found out that _'whatever'_ could be used in various ways, depending on the way you said it.

Anyway, the trio made it to the mansion safe and sound and 15th February came like 14th never happened.

Everything was in peace and calmed until Cagalli screamed in her office because someone, somehow managed to take pictures of her and Athrun Zala getting it by the river and kindly arranged it to be her computer's wallpaper and that person was definitely, not me.

* * *

**A/N:** My contribution for Asucaga Valentine's Day Parade. Thanks for reading!


End file.
